15 Days to Love
by love-damon
Summary: Damon Salvatore didn't think a normal Saturday would change his life. one anonymous phone call, and now bad news would lead him to Virginia. however, he would've never anticipated that he would have to kidnap a seventeen year old girl.
1. Chapter 1

15 Days to Love

Chapter one

Damon's p.o.v.

Im on my knees in an abandoned factory, in front of a man I assume is Klaus I've never seen him in my life and for the first time in my life, I feel defeated and weak having anger building up, yet I can't do anything about it.

Flashback

I was making my way out of the house to the bar, it was Saturday night and I have nothing better to do; I get into my black Mercedes and drive to "Wickery Nightclub" as I enter the club I see a lot of attractive women, I smirk and make my way to the bar "a large bourbon" while the waiter makes my drink I scan the room to see a red head wearing a dress that hugs her perfectly, not really my type but will have to do for tonight,

"Hey handsome, you here all alone"

"Yeah, can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure why not im Karen by the way"

"Nice to meet you Karen, im Damon" I say with a smirk,

"Here's your drink sir"

"Thanks and a..."

"Beer"

"Beer for the lady, so what brings you here on a Saturday Night?"

"Just partying, you?" she says leaning in

"Just searching for a good lay"

"I think you're in luck" she says winking and brings her lips to mine, we just start to make out when my phone rings

"One sec" I say irritated by whose on the other line

"Hello"

"AH Damon, im sure I didn't disturb you"

"Who is this?"

"Klaus, and I have Stefan, and if you want to see him alive, get to the Abandoned Church five minutes down main" and he hung up I didn't want to believe him but I had a bad feeling he really did have Stefan

"Im sorry I've got to go its important"

"But what about..." I don't let her finish throw some bills on the table and make my way out of the club

End of flash back

"So Stefan tells me you have no idea what's going on and yet you're the oldest. Doesn't it hurt to know that your father left all of his fortune to the youngest son he had?" says Klaus. Ignoring his statement I say,

"Stop the bullshit and tell me why the hell im here, and why the fuck you have my brother.

"Look Damon, I mean no harm to you nor your brother, but the thing is, I always get what I want one way or another."

"So what the fuck do you want now? And what in the world does it have to do with my brother?"I replied angrily.

I see Klaus signaling a man to bring Stefan in. As I catch a glimpse of Stefan's face, I see he has bruises all over. Not able to control my temper anymore I get off my knees and lunge towards Klaus

"you fucking Bastard how dare you lay a hand on him" I say punching his face repeatedly I am lifted off him and punch in the stomach causing a feeling of pain shot up my spine and causing me to drop to the ground, Klaus stands up straightens his suit wipes the blood now dripping from the corner of his mouth

"Like I was saying Damon I don't want to harm you or your brother, I just want a share from your company, yet Stefan here is not ready to cooperate" he says calmly

I turn my stare to Stefan "you wouldn't give him a fucking share in the company,"

"Its not that easy the share he want I can't give it to him"

"And why is that"

"I don't own it"

"You Don't" Klaus interrupts

Ignoring him I walk up to Stefan "what do you mean" I whisper to him

"It's owned by ..."

"John Gilbert" Klaus interrupts; looking at a phone like device "yet he is dead so, all his fortune goes to….." Klaus says pointing a gun to Stefan's head now

"I don't know" Stefan ejects

"kol" Klaus calls a man resembling to Klaus walks out with a blade in his hand, walking towards Stefan and as im about to ask what's going on I am yanked by my arms by two men and I hear Stefan yell

"What the Fuck man he said he doesn't know" I yell seeing blood drip from Stefan's head

"I see, yet I still don't know who does" Klaus signals again and Stefan groans in pain, I struggle against the two men holding me, anger building up inside me once again, but I know that's not going to help me this, accepting my defeat

"I'll do anything, just stop torturing my brother" I say through clenched teeth

"Anything" Klaus says raising his eyebrow, I shake my head yes, I am suddenly dropped to the ground and kicked in the stomach several times by the men that held me back, curling up into a ball and breathing deeply, pain builds up and I cough out blood, when I open my eyes their all gone its only me and Stefan. I drag myself towards Stefan

"you okay bro"

"Good for you know being kidnapped and tortured, you"

"Splendid" I say sarcastically

" know what's the deal with him, why is he going so hard in getting that specific share that he kidnapped you and now me" I say spiting blood

"He's The Nicklaus owner of Michelson incorporation"

"SO….." I can see that Stefan want to smack me and the only thing holding him back is that he's tied to a chair

"Well, he wants the share that was owned by John Gilbert, and before dying he given all his shares to someone, so Klaus can't get that share until the owner of it signs the transfer form along with my signature"

"So that's where we come in, now what do we do?"

Before I realize what's happening I am being dragged across the floor into a room and shoved into an ice cold chair

"Damon Salvatore I have found out who owns all John Gilberts fortune'

"who is the Bitch" I say venomously

"Elena Gilbert, John Gilberts only child" he says reading off of the device

"she lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia, she goes to Mystic Falls High School and is 17 years old"

" and what im I suppose to do about that"

'I need you to go to Mystic Falls Virginia, and bring her here"

" so you want me to kidnap her, are you deranged I am not going anywhere near her"

Klaus snapped his finger and I hear Stephan's screech, once, twice,

"stop you sadistic bastard!" I hear another screech.

"STOOOOOOOP" I yell while he laughs

"I have booked your plane ticket to Virginia, the rest is up to you to plan out, you cannot bring her back here by plane, I don't want any trouble, oh and here" he says throwing an envelope, the plane ticket, a piece of paper money, and a phone on the table

"What the fuck is this now"

" how do you plan on getting to her" I reach for the shit and stuff it into my pocket

"listen Klaus" I scoff

" I will bring her here, but I want your word that you won't harm my brother while im away"

"you have my word" he says bringing his hand out, I shake his hand and turn to leave

"Enjoy the trip Damon" Klaus says

I turn around give him the finger and being the Damon I am say "Fuck you" I leave the room and walk towards Stefan " as annoying as you are, your still my brother and I will get you out of here" "what does he want you to do" Stefan says worried ignoring his statement I walk to the door, take a deep breath and walk out. As the cold breeze hits my face I walk towards my car. "shit man what has Stefan gotten us into?"

Thanks for reading! Review please for feedback! Please be nice were new here!(: alright bye! V & R .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena P.O.V.

As the dismissal bells rings I turn in my seat to grab my bag and see Caroline my best friend is sound asleep in her seat I shake her and she shoves me mumbling 2 more minutes mom, I giggle to myself and pack the rest of my things, I step near Caroline and pinch her

"Ouuuuch, what the hell Elena" Caroline says rubbing her arm

"What?" I say innocently "it's time to go now hurry up" I say. Caroline stands up straightening out her White skirt and fixes her long blonde hair

"let's go Elena, we have to go to the Grill to see Matt" she says grabbing her bag and walking towards the door, I roll my eyes and followed her out towards her car "hello sexy" Tyler says walking towards Caroline and I

"What do you want Tyler" Caroline asks annoyed

"You Caroline"

"In your dreams Tyler"

"How'd you know" Tyler says winking as I laugh

"What" he asks me

"Nothing, I just can't believe you just said that" I say as Caroline pulls me towards her car, "don't you get annoyed of him" I say putting on my seatbelt

"Yeah sometimes, but he's cute" Caroline says blushing while she drives to the Grill. "…cute? Hes a total asshole! Your taste sucks!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh whatever! Well, here we are at the grill missy! Come on!" Caroline said. We grabbed our bags and started into the restaurant. I looked up and saw the sky went from sunny to cloudy. I frowned, realizing it might rain today. We walk inside and my nose filled with the smells of the grill, alcohol and burgers. We sit down at a table and Caroline suddenly starts bouncing on her seat over and over again. Slowly, I put down my menu and ask her,

"…uh Caroline... Are you ok? Is this one of your freak attacks again? Like the one you had because they put two onions in your sandwich when you asked for one?"

Caroline rolls her eyes at my sarcasm and says, "No! You see my dad's back in town dummy!" I mentally frown at the word 'dad.' You see, my dear father left my mother when she was 6 months pregnant with me. Then my mother died after giving birth to me, I blame my 'father.' For everything wrong in my life

Caroline continued, "So im hosting a big and I mean BIG, party for all the families! Hey, you should come with your fath- oh my god... Im so sorry Elena! I totally forgot!" my eyes widened, "how could you forget something like that?" I got up and ran out of the grill, while hearing Caroline's shouts to me fade every step I took, Now realizing it is raining heavily during my walk home, I realize I've been crying the entire time. I wipe my tears and knock on the door. My aunt Jenna opens the door and rushes to get me inside. After my mother died, her sister took me in. she just got out of college, not much older than I am actually. Sometimes, I feel so guilty for basically stealing her life away from her. Im interrupted out of my thoughts as Aunt Jenna closes the door and shoves a towel at me, demanding I wipe myself off, change, and then come to the kitchen for some hot chocolate. I walked in my room, lay down on my bed, and fall into a deep, deep sleep.

Damon P.O.V.

I landed in Virginia 4 hours ago yet I can't bring myself to open the picture of the girl I have to kidnap, never in my life did I think I would have to do anything like this. I am sitting in a restaurant with a delicious looking steak in front of me when something in my pocket vibrates, as I reach for the phone that dick gave me, I look at the caller id and see that it's that dick,

"What the hell do you want" I say into the phone pissed

"Now Now Damon, anger won't get you anywhere, just called to check if you landed safely"

"Cut the Bull Klaus"

"Getting to the point Damon, now open the piece of paper I gave you" I do as he says and dig in my pocket for the paper, I open it up and see

Mystic High

30-40 oak street

Gilberts House

345-68 house land road

914-678-9000 – Elena's number

Elena Katherine Gilbert:

17 years old

Goes to mystic falls high school

Lives with aunt only

Best friend: Caroline Forbes

Usual hangout: the grill

Doesn't really go to parties

Most likely to be spotted at Caroline Forbes

Father's Day Bash (58-90 Sheppard street)

"Damon so I expect her to be with you Saturday Morning, now I will leave you to plan your move, Good Luck Friend!" Without saying a word to him I end the call and with disgust I had towards myself for doing this I open the envelope and see a picture face down, I hold my breath and turn the picture around

In my hand I held a picture of this Elena Gilbert. Long brown hair and light auburn eyes and an innocent smile completed her face. She was standing next to a blonde who I believe is this Caroline Forbes; she was blonde, exactly what you would think, a cheerleader. I turned my eyes back to Elena. She was possibly the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and this is me, Damon, being a corny ass. I shook those thoughts out of my head, she's a seventeen year old girl, I thought. Im freaking 21, four years older than her! But yet I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face, ' this might just have gotten a little interesting' I looked at the picture one last time and put it into my wallet. I decide since its Thursday, to check into the hotel Klaus booked for me. Tomorrow is gonna be one LONG day.

Its V & R here! Please read and review its our first story! Please chapter 3 will be up A LOT faster than this one was and sorry its short! Love you xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon-Elena- 15 days to love

Chapter 3

Elena p.o.v

"BRRRIIIIIIING BRIINNNNNG!" UGH. Friday morning. Last day of school for the week. Normally I would be happy but Caroline blasted my phone with 'im sooo sorry!' voicemails, texts, and emails until finally I forgave her. I was gonna forgive her anyway, but Caroline gets what she wants when she wants. Which is also why, im going to her big father's day bash! (Sarcasm, you see?). She told me that I haven't been going out much lately, and its time I find a new guy to hang with. Normally I would've outright said no, especially since this was a father's day bash, but I owe her apparently, 'for ignoring her and making her break one of her nails texting me.' Like I said, Caroline is Caroline.

I get up and take a hot shower. As I feel the hot water rush onto my body, I feel relaxed. This day is going to be a long, long day.

Damon's p.o.v

Its 6:00 and im in front of Elena's house. I've been here for two hours, and I've seen what suppose is her bedroom light going on and off about 10 billion times. I saw a shoe being thrown at a familiar head of blonde who I believed was Caroline. Shit... if the blondie was here, then I couldn't kidnap Elena now! I was suddenly very pissed off. I've been waiting here for two hours and this! Well... I guess it's time for a visit to the big Caroline Forbes fathers day bash! Sarcasm, you see?

Elena's p.o.v

Its 6:00 and iv officially have been in my own personal hell for two hours. Apparently, Caroline finished everything for the party and is now at my house in my room threatening that if I dress, quote, "like I usually do," she will personally kill me. She's basically taken over my room, and full authority of what im gonna wear. The first thing she picked was a black and purple sequined strapless dress that Caroline gifted me for my 17th birthday. I immediately said no, Caroline doesn't really know when to draw the line between a simple father's day bash, and a club. It's been 20 minutes and I finally picked one of the more decent dresses. it's a dark blue dress that hugs me perfectly around my chest, but isn't too tight. It loosely ruffles around my waist till about mid thigh. It was paired with black strappy heels. The dress was showing a little too much cleavage for me, but obviously Caroline disagreed. So I paired it up with a leather jacket, to be comfortable. Plus it's like 50 degrees out today! Caroline did my hair into loose curls that pinned up with blue barrettes.

"Im ready ok! Now u go get into your dress, you're the hostess!" I yelled to Caroline as I pushed her into the bathroom.

Five minutes... Ten minutes... Fifteen minutes...: CAROLINE GET OUT OF THE BATHROOOM!" I yelled. "PERFECTION TAKES TIME!" she yelled back.

Then I heard the door open. "DANG CAROLINE!" she was wearing a short hot pink strapless dress with silver sequins all over, silver high heels, and a silver clutch. Her hair was curled into tight curls that she left loose. Leave it to Caroline to be the best looking at every party.

"WELL COME ON GIRL!" She said as we left the house, to her car.

Its 8:30 and im standing the corner, and a bottle of chilled beer, some mildly attractive guy handed me. Im standing here lonely while I see Caroline and other kids bonding with their fathers, I feel a shot of pain in my heart, I wondered how it would be if my father never left, maybe my mom would have still been alive, I know it's wrong to blame him but I can't help it. He left her when she needed him the most; I will never forgive him for that. That man can go to hell. Not wanting for a tear to slip down I drank the beer in one swift sip, feeling it sting my throat.

1 hour later,

"I would like to make a toast to all the fathers in this room, and especially you daddy," everyone turned their head and gave their undivided attention to Caroline

"I love you Daddy, you mean the world to me, even though we have our ups and down and our fights, you know I love you, today is a very special day for all the fathers out there, and even though we say things at times that we don't mean, we still love you so happy father's day Daddy"

I felt a tear roll down my check, wiping it away I made my way to the exit.

I walked over the grass and started to run as fast as I could, suddenly feeling my ankles start to ace, I stopped, took my heels off and started to run again feeling the cold breeze on my face and warm tears running down my face, coming to a halt

"I hate you John Gilbert, I've hated you ever since I was born, I hated this stupid day since I was little, I hate you Mr. Gilbert" I yell at the top of my lung, catching my breath, I start running again. After a while, I started to walk rather than run because I could feel my feet soaked in my own blood. Walking around the corner I could feel a present behind me, turning around I could see a guy in the distance. So I started walking a little faster as I heard footsteps behind me turn into jogs. My heart was racing, and I know I might be a little paranoid but its dark out and I don't exactly look ugly. Just as I was about to run at full speed I tripped over a crack on the sidewalk. I felt two muscular hands grab me just as I was about to fall I felt myself being pulled back up so I could stand. Just as I turned around to say thank you, the man put his hand over my mouth. He was wearing a mask, all I could see was his eyes, and what beautiful eyes they were… oh wait… he was wearing a mask. I kicked him in the balls and he let go in a second. I took that opportunity to run away as fast as I could. But my feet were bleeding at this point, and it wasn't exactly easy to run. I rounded the corner and jumped over a small fence into someone's backyard. I leaned against the house, trying to steady my heartbeat. I came out of the yard after a few minutes, hesitantly; to make sure no one was there. When I was sure no one was there, I came out. All of a sudden I was grabbed from the back. "NO, HELP M-" I tried to scream for help as I felt him push something onto my mouth. Suddenly my vision was fading and I let go of my consciousness.

TY (: reviews make our day! V & R 3 . xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

15 Days to Love

Hey Rehyana and Vanessa here! sorry for uploading after sooo long, vanessa was taking classes and i was busy with work, so after so long we are now upload we will try to upload as soon as we can, ok so heres the chapter.

Chapter 4

Elena P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and they feel heavy, my mouth feels dry and my feet hurt. When i realize i'm not on my comfy bed, my senses kicked in and i remember what happen a couple of hours ago, i squirm and realize I'm in a car, i try to yell but something on my mouth muffles the noise,

"lu-lu-lu-e-e-e mmmmm!" i tried to say let me out, but it sounded like the ancient language.

i start to panic

"i see your finally awake"

i hear a deep masculine voice say from my left, i look to see a guy, in his early twenties, with raven black hair that cover his forehead, his eyes are the shade of blue that i've only dreamt about. His full lips are pulled in a tight line with a light stubble surrounding it. He has the cutest nose that makes his dangerous appearance soften a little . He's wearing a tight black shirt, and i can see a faint outline of his six...wait wooh this is the guy that kidnapped me

"listen now; elena is it, if i take the tape off your mouth, promise me you wont scream" i think it over, and it would be in my best interest since i cant talk i shake my head, he ripped the tape of my face, and i hold the urge to scream

"ooof"

"good, now you hungry cause i have..." he starts

"listen who are you?" i ask slightly scared but something tells me he wouldn't hurt me, it is silence in the car again, i lean against the window and stare out, all i see are trees, forgetting the thought of my escape, i look at the clock and it's already 4 in the morning the sun should be coming up soon i look out the window again and hear

"Damon, Damon Salvatore, if your hungry theres soda and a sandwich help yourself" he says

"why did you kidnap me" i say a little to harsh than intended. I hear him mumble something under his breath and see his knuckles start to turn white from how hard he is holding on to the steering wheel

"why i did what i did i can not tell you yet, so shut up" i look into his icy blue eyes that seem to have a magnetic pull i try to look away but i cant

" you're the one that kidnapped me and your yelling at me like i killed your brother or something" suddenly the car comes to a halt and i jerk forward but his hand grab my shoulder before my head hits the dashboard, he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out of the car, my heartbeat picks up when i see him walk over to my side he pulls the door open, grabs my upper arm and yanks me out and shoves me against the car

"listen bitch you have no idea what i had to go through this weekend, my life changed dramatically, ok and you are the only person that i can blame" he says angrily,

i can feel the anger radiating off of him i look at his face and my eyes linger on his lips for a moment to long, he pushes me aside and kicks the tire, i can swear it hurt but he acts like its nothing

"get in the car" he yells,

with the little courage i have i yell back

"NO, I'm not getting in that car with you, i don't care what you've been through, i have been through a lot too, blaming your problems on me wont get you any where, now since we are in the middle of fucking no where, why don't you tell me what the fuck it is that you want" i say shoving him in the chest , suddenly his angry expression is masked with an annoying smirk, that any other time i would find very attractive

"soo... Elena, we are stuck in the middle of know where and if i do anything to you" he says looking at me head to toe, and i cursed Caroline out in my head for picking such a short dress

"no one will hear you" he says stepping closer to me, suddenly feeling a little scared

"i suggest you get into the car" he says moving a strand of my hair behind my ear, i shiver as his slightly rough hand makes contact with my skin, not trusting him i shove him and sit in the car, cursing him and caroline until he gets into the car, i move away and stare outside, not one of us talk, i want to yell and hit him so bad but i just sit there, theres a reason why he kidnapped me and i need to know it, but if I'm lucky and run away i wont have to see his extremely attractive face again.

one hour later 5 am

my stomach starts to grumble and the last time i ate was around 7 before Caroline's party so i'm starving, with out thinking i say

"im hungry"

"theres a burger and soda eat up"

"theres no way i'm eating that"

"stop being such a brat and eat the damn sandwich "

"i am not a brat and i'm hungry but i don't know what you did to the sandwich" i say defensively

"can't we stop somewhere please; i also have to pee" i say what i know I'm kidnapped, but you gotta go when you gotta go, and besides it will get me away from his grumpy ass for a little

"fine theres a motel 5 kilometers from here we can stop there" he says irrated

"fine" i say sticking my tough out at him when he's not looking at me

"i saw that"

"so.."

When we reach the disgusting looking motel, i step out and try to make a run for it, but just as I'm about to sprint, Damon grabs me by the waist and whispers in my ear

"don't even think about it, theres no where you can go Elena" i admire the way my name sounds on his tongue for a second and then yell

"I'm sure theres someone in there that will call the cops on your ass" without hesitation, damon lifts me over his shoulders and starts to walk towards the ugly entrance sign

"put me down" i yell pounding on damon's back

"shut up" he says walking inside

"hi can i get a room for me and her"

"sure man..."

"what the hell, a girl hanging upside down here and your giving this dick a room, call the cops or something" i yell and all he does is laugh, he laughs at me

"don't laugh you jerk, he kidnapped me, help me, call the cops, do something" i yell, and might i add I'm still hanging upside down on damon's shoulders

"ignore her, she's just pissed, i was flirting with her best friend, and she's also a little drunk" he winks at the dude, and puts up 8 fingers, then grabs the keys to the room and turn around, i see the guy behind the counter wink at me

"ewww yuck, fucking idiot, stupid, dumb ass, piece of shit, don't you dare wink at me" i yell while damon makes his way up the filty stairs and into a very ugly room "I'm screwed" i mumble


End file.
